Untitled
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: Can a cliche meeting between two people, bring about a love that will fell all obstacles? HP/NCIS XOver, FemHarry, AU, OOC, HP/AD
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is my new story, and my first venture into NCIS, as well as a female Harry, so please let me know what you think – I know this prologue is short, but it is a prologue, so it is allowed to be short – the 1**__**st**__** chapter is already written, so I'll post it if I get a good response for this. I would also like title ideas please! As you, my readers, were so good in naming my other fic: The Poke Whisperer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: OOC, AU, femHarry**_

**Untitled**

_**A Harry Potter and NCIS Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Prologue**

It was all a big cliché, really.

It all began with a small trolley collision in a supermarket, which led to so much more for two people who thought that they would always be alone.

The first was a British national on holiday, with an extremely large inferiority complex and self worth issues, whilst the latter was a self-proclaimed playboy with commitment problems.

And thus began the story of Anthony DiNozzo and Halkyone Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter.**_

_**Warnings: OOC, AU, femHarry**_

**Untitled**

_**A Harry Potter and NCIS Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1**

Another sigh came from Tony's desk, and Gibbs looked up, wondering what could possibly be wrong with the usually jovial and irksome agent. As the only two members of the team at that time, Gibbs needed to be sure that DiNozzo was at his best.

"What?" He snapped out in exasperation, as yet another sigh was heard.

Tony jumped and his head snapped round to look at Gibbs rather than his paperwork.

"Yes Boss?" Gibbs reached for his coffee only to discover it was empty.

"Coffee break," He stated as he stood, and when it looked like Tony was going back to his work, he added, "Come!" And smirked as he saw Tony shoot out of his seat like it was electrocuted.

He held the doors open on the elevator, but waited to speak until they both had large coffees and were seated in a private corner of the coffee shop.

"So," He started, and Tony looked up at him with his eyes wide and questioning. Gibbs took a deep sip of coffee; he hated these types of conversations. "What's with the sighing?" DiNozzo's head tipped to the side slightly in confusion, with Gibbs thinking how much he looked like a puppy, and then immediately blamed Abby for the thought. Finally, with a sigh of his own, he decided to just go ahead and say it. "What's wrong with you, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing's wrong, Boss." Tony straightened automatically in his seat at the question, before slumping again resignedly. "I'm in love, Boss."

"Aren't you always, DiNozzo?" Gibbs grimaced, but decided to hear him out. He'd never seen Tony like this before.

"Not like this, Boss. I've never felt anything like it, and she's… she's just… perfect." Gibbs eyes widened fractionally at the smile on DiNozzo's face, and the way his hands were moving emphatically as he tried to describe the mystery woman. "I want you to meet her, Boss." If Gibbs were any less of a man, he would've gaped at Tony in complete shock. As he regained his bearings, he noticed that DiNozzo was looking at him with a pleading expression. 'Puppy dog eyes' he heard a voice similar to Abby say in his mind.

"Sure," What else could he say? The smile that went across Tony's face at his answer was almost blinding. Gibbs smiled internally although kept his face blank. He hadn't ever seen such a look on his agent's face before.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony finally picked up his coffee, and took a sip of the highly sweetened beverage. As the cup was put down, his phone was in his hand just as quickly. "I'll let you know a time and place, okay Boss?"

"Fine, DiNozzo. Ten minutes then I want you back at your desk." Gibbs stood, taking his coffee back to the office.

"Yes Boss!" He heard called after him, before the other end of the phone line was obviously answered and DiNozzo's attention went elsewhere. Gibbs shook his head; he hoped this went well, he didn't know what would happen to Tony if it didn't.

Halkyone Potter had her head buried in her sketchbook when the phone rang. She looked up startled, before going on a search for the cell phone she had bought once reaching America. Finally finding it under a pile of screwed up paper, she flipped it open to see the name Tony flashing on the screen and hurriedly brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked cheerfully, while winding her way carefully to the comfy armchair she kept next to the large window of her flat.

"_Hey Harry_," Tony answered, as she settled into the chair, basking in the sunlight pouring through the glass.

"Hi Tony, how is work?" She hummed under her breath softly as she shifted and heard Tony chuckle quietly through the phone.

"_Same old paperwork," _He grumbled. "_How's the sun?" _She could tell he was smiling now.

"Divine. Now, get to the point Tony, I know your boss is keeping you busy."

"_Fine, fine. About Gibbs… I want you two to meet. Is that okay?"_ Tony asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't that be okay, Tony? It's fine with me. Would he prefer it in his territory, somewhere neutral, what?" Harry bit her lip thoughtfully, while Tony laughed.

"_I'm sure anywhere will be fine, and stop biting." _Harry pulled the phone away and scowled at it for a second before putting it back.

"Your place it is then, tomorrow, for dinner. Make sure the place is relatively tidy Tony, especially the kitchen, as I'm going to cook." There was silence at the other end of the line. "Tony!" She called.

"_Sorry about that, I was imagining your wonderful food." _Harry blushed at the praise. _"Do you still have the key I gave you?"_

"Um, somewhere..?" Harry's blush deepened, as Tony groaned.

"_Not again, Harry." _Tony sighed, "_I'll drop mine by in the morning before work." _Harry opened her mouth to interrupt, but Tony continued before she could. _"I'll leave it next to the coffee maker, which I'll switch on before I go as I know you'll be dead to the world." _Harry giggled.

"Thank you, Tony, but I think you'd better go now or you'll be late, and we wouldn't Gibbs mad at you." Harry grinned happily.

"_How do you do that, every time?" _Tony huffed, while Harry just laughed._ "Fine, be cryptic. See you tomorrow, Harry."_

"'Bye, Tony," Harry flipped the phone shut as the call cut off, before leaning back in the chair. Perfect time for a cat nap, she thought, as she set the phone on the arm and closed her eyes.

As he ended the call, Tony had the urge to start dancing in the middle of the sidewalk. He held it in barely as he grabbed what was left of his coffee and headed back to the office, although he was still moving in a way that others would describe as bouncing, literally.

He ignored the strange looks he was getting as he left the elevator, and only noticed Gibbs glancing at him once he had already sank into his desk chair.

"Dinner tomorrow at my place, Boss," He stated, although it still seemed to sound like a question, but Gibbs nodded and they both turned back to their paperwork.

Tony noticed one of his hands was shaking after a while, and realised it was nerves at Gibbs meeting Harry. He found them easily squashed though, when he thought of anything to do with Harry in general, and was able to focus on the work in front of him.

When he reached the desk under the pile, he was surprised to see that it was still early. Although looking over at Gibbs he saw that he hadn't fared quite so well.

"Um, Boss?" Tony called.

"Yes, DiNozzo," Came the reply, without Gibbs even lifting his head.

"Do you want any help?" Gibbs looked up sharply this time, but seeing that Tony's desk was clear he didn't say anything. 

"Fine," Was the only thing said as Gibbs held out a handful of sheets towards Tony, and then they both went back to work.


End file.
